Good Night
by TheRegularWriter
Summary: Mordecai is almost going to bed, until he finds Benson sleeping at his office. He doesn't want to wake the poor gumball machine up, so Mordecai carries him to the sofa, so that his boss can sleep well. Mordeson. Oneshot. (The title could be better, but I couldn't think of a good one :/ )


**This is based on a short comic I've made.**

**Don't be rude if you don't like/support Mordeson. I understand that there are people who dislike it, but please, respect my opinion.**

**I'm sorry if I made any mistakes while writing, though. :/**

* * *

It was already night - about 11:00 PM. The Park employees went to bed a lot earlier, since they had to wake up early. However, Mordecai and Rigby were still awake. They've been playing videogames for two hours. Mordecai, after realizing how late it was, he turned off the TV, much to Rigby's dislike.

"Dude!" The raccoon said, groaning.

"It's already 11:00 PM, Rigby. We need to go to bed."

"Ugh, come on! We were almost finishing that level!"

"Dude, we will finish it tomorrow. Tomorrow is Friday, and we won't have any work to do on Saturday."

Rigby took a while to say anything else. "Ugh, okay." He groaned again.

They stood from the sofa, and they went upstairs. They walked quietly, as Pops was sleeping, and they didn't want to wake him up. Once they got into their bedroom, Rigby covered himself with the amount of clothes that were on his trampoline. Mordecai still had to brush his teeth, but he prepared his bed, that was kinda messed, and he went to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth for a few minutes, then he finished and walked back to his bedroom.

But he stopped walking when he heard a noise.

It sounded like a snore. Maybe it was Rigby sleeping, but he never slept that fast. Besides, that noise wasn't coming from Mordecai and Rigby's bedroom.

It wasn't coming from Pops's bedroom either.

Mordecai looked around, and finally realized where was that snoring coming from - it was coming from Benson's office. The blue jay walked quietly to the office. The door wasn't completely closed, so Mordecai pushed it slowly.

He found his boss sleeping at his desk.

"Benson?" Mordecai whispered.

Benson never slept at his desk before. He always went home earlier than 8:00 PM, which confused Mordecai a little. Maybe Mr. Maellard made him stay more in the Park or something.

Mordecai couldn't help but smile a little, while watching Benson sleeping. He looked adorable, even though he was drooling a bit. The blue jay felt bad because he really didn't want to wake Benson up. The poor gumball machine would've been tired of working the whole day.

Finally, after watching Benson sleep for a while, Mordecai slowly caught Benson and carried him on his arms. They went downstairs and Mordecai put Benson on the sofa. The blue jay took a pad and a green blanket, that was on the floor. Luckily, it wasn't dirty nor stinky.

He covered the gumball machine, who kept snoring. Mordecai smiled again. He watched Benson sleeping for a while.

"Mordecai!" Someone yelled.

Mordecai got a bit scared. It was Rigby calling him.

"Dude, what are you doing? I thought you were only brushing your teeth! You've been more than twenty minutes in the bathroom!"

The raccoon was still on his bedroom, because he was too lazy to check the bathroom. Mordecai looked at the clock and realized that it was already 11:35 PM.

"Uh, I'm coming, Rigby!" He said, trying to not talk loud, so that Benson wouldn't wake up.

The bird stood up and looked at Benson, for the last time. He caressed the gumball machine's forehead and whispered:

"Good night, Benson."

He finally left the living room and went upstairs. Benson smiled a bit, after Mordecai left.

* * *

In the next day, Benson woke up and got confused once he realized that he wasn't at home.

"Uh?"

He saw that he was at the Park's house.

"I'm... at the Park?" He talked to himself.

Mordecai went downstairs, but stopped when he saw that Benson was awake.

"How did I get here?" The gumball machine asked himself, not noticing Mordecai.

The blue jay didn't say a word. He only kept walking and went to the kitchen, to have some breakfast, while Benson was talking to himself.


End file.
